


Beneath The Stars

by GoldenEnderFox



Series: MakoAnn Feels [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Futaba definitely doesn't know about Ann & Makoto..., Haru thinks Ann & Makoto are just good friends, Love Confessions, The boys are l o u d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: (No spoilers for Strikers story but it is based on a scene just before the second Jail in the game)Ann didn't want the boys to get handsy so she sentenced them to sleep on the roof of the camper van... Maybe it wasn't the boys she should have been worried about?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi (Mentioned), Niijima Makoto & Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Series: MakoAnn Feels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Beneath The Stars

The muffled voices coming from the outside of the camper van were starting to grow louder.

"Will they ever shut up?" Futaba groaned from her makeshift bed, covering her head with a pillow hoping to block out Ryuji's voice.

The inside of the camper van was dark, the only light came from the moon that peeked through the curtains. The sound of the rustling trees outside would've been nice if the boys weren't so loud.

"If they don't be quiet I will drag them into the Jail and set them on fire," Ann grumbled, it was getting late and the girls simply wanted to sleep - they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

"Please don't do that..." Makoto sighed.

Haru giggled, "That would be most unpleasant."

_"For real?!"_

Ann leaned up and banged on the wall of the van causing the other girls to flinch, "Shut! Up! We're trying to sleep here!"

"...Soooorrrry," the girls heard Ryuji call. They boys soon clambered on top of the van, they could hear a few muffled complaints here and there. The sound of Morgana falling off the vehicle didn't go unnoticed either.

Futaba had claimed a seat to herself to sleep on, Haru had claimed another. Both Ann and Makoto wanted to protest about having to sleep on the floor together but the other two simply ignored them. The redhead secretly smirked towards the girls on the floor. Ann had realised her feelings for the former student council prez soon after finishing her second year of High School. Going into third year and seeing Makoto leave for college tugged on her heart for some reason. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was... Until she had a call with Ren a few weeks ago.

* * *

Ann groaned laying back on her bed, her phone in hand, "What's wrong with me, Ren?"

"What's up?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

She sighed heavily, "It's about school..."

"Go on. I'm here to listen," Ren encouraged. He was always happy to help.

"Well... You know how we just started third year?"

"Yeah?" he hummed.

"It's just- It's just weird, ya know?"

Ren was silent for a moment, "I'm not sure I follow?"

"For starters, it's weird not having you around. Shujin feels entirely different without you."

"I'm touched," he chuckled.

"Oh, shut up," she smiled, "Anyways... Haru and- and Makoto. It feels weird without them too."

"Ryuji and Sumi not treating you right?"

"Same old Ryuji," she groaned, "No, he's fine. He actually makes for some good company," she paused, "Sumire has actually been a really great friend, too," she smiled.

"Do you have feelings for Ryuji?" Ren asked out of nowhere.

"R-Ryuji?!" she exclaimed, "Hell no, Ren!"

He laughed, "I'm teasing, Ann," deep down - he knew that the blonde had her eyes on someone else.

She gulped, "I'm just gonna get straight to the point," she sighed, "Not having you or Haru here is weird but... I'm happy to see you two when I get the chance."

Ren asked after noticing Ann's silence again, "And Makoto?"

Ann bit her lip, sitting up to rest her back against the headboard, "You see that's the thing! When I think about not seeing her everyday it... I don't know! I just feel... _bleh_."

"You feel _bleh_?"

She could practically hear his smirk, "Yes! I feel bleh! Whenever I set foot in that school I feel- I feel sick! I half expect her to be there one day."

"Well..." Ren chuckled, "Are you sure the famous Ann Takamaki isn't in love with the former student council president?"

"I-In love?!" she said, feeling heat rise in her cheeks, "N-No there must be some mistake I-"

"Ann," he said firmly, "Take a deep breath."

There's no way she had feelings for Makoto, right? There's no way she was in love with Makoto, right?

"Oh my god..." Ann started, "Ren? Am I? Am I in love with Makoto?"

"It's just a hunch but... yes."

Ann groaned loudly, "I'm such an idiot!"

"Yes, you are."

"Watch your mouth, Ren," she warned.

He laughed, "Sorry, sorry," he sat up in his bed, "So tell me."

"Tell you about what?"

"About Makoto!" he exclaimed.

"R-Ren!" she started to feel extremely embarrassed.

"Come on, Ann! I'm happy for you. Sumi and I actually had a bet on you two. I said you'd get together before the end of your second year at Shujin. She said you'd get together during the first half of your third year."

"What makes you think me and Makoto are going to get together at all?"

"So you do want to be with her?"

Ann groaned once again, "You are driving me insane!" her mind was racing. Makoto's face had been in her head for so long now, she clutched her phone hard, "What should I do, Ren?"

"You could always do what Sumire did for me?"

"Which was?"

"She pretty much just straight out told me she loved me."

"Where did that confidence come from?!" she said, shocked at out how upfront Sumire had been.

"I ask that question almost everyday. Look. We're all meeting up in a few weeks, right? Maybe that would be the best time to talk to Makoto about it?"

"M-Maybe..." was she really doing this? Had she really just accepted that she had feelings for Makoto? She wanted to be close to her. She missed her. She wanted to be the only one Makoto looked at, "I can't believe you and Sumire had a bet..."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to pay up if this goes well," he groaned.

"Pay up?"

"Lets just say... it involves me on my knees and Sumire on a bed-."

"Ew! Ren!" she pulled the phone away from her head, "Oh my god, you disgust me sometimes!" she heard him laughing at she ended the call. That was definitely an image she didn't need in her head. Thankfully, Makoto's face soon blurred it out. She could get used to seeing that face everyday in person again.

'Love ya Ann ;)' - Ren

Ann rolled her eyes, unable to stop the smile from appearing on her face, 'Idiot x'

* * *

Ann shook her head, remembering that this was supposed to the day she was going to tell Makoto how she felt. She had been putting it off for the whole day. For the past few weeks she had come to terms with how she was feeling and finally decided that she did in fact love Makoto Niijima. They'd grown so close after being partners in the Phantom Thieves and they had started to hang out a lot. But as soon as school started up again, the pair had grown apart.

The two on the floor were pretty much forced to share a blanket, they did their best to keep their distance. Their backs were too eachother and Ann did her best not to move. She suddenly felt the heat start to rise. She wasn't sure if it was the weather or the body heat emitting from Makoto or both... all she knew was that it was getting _way_ too hot.

"Finally..." Futaba yawned, now happy with the silence coming from outside the van. Haru had already drifted off, Futaba was close behind. Ann's eyes were wide open. Any movement from her would surely make hers and Makoto's backs touch... So blonde remained still. Light snores had already started to emit from the brunette. Ann soon felt Makoto shift behind her, causing her to tense. She flinched as a hand brushed against her side, she felt like her skin was on fire. Makoto's arm soon draped over Ann's side, she felt the brunette against her back. Feeling Makoto's breath on the back of her neck sent her mind racing and her heart beating. As soon as she felt Makoto's lips brush against her neck, she jumped and quickly moved away. Makoto awoke immediately, already realising what had happened.

"A-Ann?" she whispered, praying not to wake the other girls.

"I-I'm just..." Ann gulped, "It's really hot in here, so I'm just gonna get some fresh air," she quickly stood, and made her way past Futaba and Haru. They were both snoring, so she did her best to keep quiet. Carefully, she opened the door and left. The warm air hit her fast, causing to her heat up even more.

Makoto was thankful for the night, it hid her blush effectively. She forgot to mention that she got quite grabby in her sleep... And considering how Ann had left so suddenly, she assumed that she had most likely grabbed her... She didn't want to admit it, but she had feelings for the model. This was definitely not the way she wanted to things to go.

* * *

The blonde sat on the grass near the camper van, her knees were brought up to her chest. Her eyes remained on some people in the distance walking around and doing some late night shopping. A nearby group of people were currently panicking as their tent collapsed on top of them. A small smile appeared on Ann's face, she was thankful that they were doing their best to keep quiet despite the situation they were in.

The feeling of Makoto's lips on the back of neck was a feeling she couldn't forget. She dared to bring a hand up to her neck and lightly skim her fingers across the skin. Her hands quickly came to her eyes to cover them as she felt tears start to form. Why? Why did she have to have feelings for Makoto? Ann hated these feelings right now. There was no way Makoto would feel the same. She would probably just laugh in her face. Makoto was so smart and focused on her goals. Ann just felt reckless and so worthless. It would be so much easier if she wasn't in love with her. The pain in her heart was strong.

"Ann?" a voice made her jump.

Ann was on her feet almost immediately, "M-Makoto?!" she said, a little to loudly.

An innocent smile plastered across Makoto's face, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"Mhm!" she nodded her head, she wiped her eyes and prayed that her tears weren't visible, "C-Come on! I just need some air, I-" Makoto softly grabbed her arm as Ann began to walk away.

"Ann..." she said softly, "Come sit... Please?" she asked.

Ann didn't know how much more of Makoto's touching she could take. Nodding, she stepped back and sat down. Makoto released her arm and sat down next to her, leaving a small gap between them. The pair had their legs crossed, their knees were almost touching.

The two remained in silence for a moment. Ann could hear her heartbeat in her ears. The warm air and the soft grass were quite soothing, it kept her calm at least.

Makoto laughed slightly, "They're not having the best time, are they?" she said, now noticing the commotion in the distance. A woman was shaking her head in utter disappointment as a man was trying to climb out of his fallen tent.

"They'll laugh about it later," Ann whispered.

Nodding, Makoto agreed, "I'm sure they will."

Silence again. This time, it was slightly uncomfortable. Ann's eyes looked down to see that her hand was extremely close to Makoto's in the grass, she really wanted to know what the feeling of the older girl's hand would feel like in hers.

"I want to apologise," Makoto's voice brought her out of her trance.

"H-Huh? What for?" she stuttered, now trying to focus on anything but Makoto's hand.

Sighing, she replied, "For what happened... in the van. It completely slipped my mind to tell you that I kind of get a little bit... grabby in my sleep."

"I-I didn't take you for a hugger," Ann laughed, nervously.

"I am sorry, Ann. I should've said something, I-"

"No! No it's okay, Makoto," she sighed, "I may have overreacted. I shouldn't have jumped away from you like that."

"I still feel bad. I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable."

Ann started to think about the call she had with Ren. This was almost the perfect scenario. Sitting in the grass beneath the stars and the moon with the woman she secretly had feelings for. She was praying that a boost of confidence would appear and save her. She wanted to tell Makoto how she felt. it was almost painful. Ren would be telling her to go for it right now.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable," she finally whispered.

"Huh?" Makoto questioned, confused.

"I-It was just a bit unexpected but- I wasn't uncomfortable." _I want you to hold me._

"Oh... I'm glad you weren't, then," Makoto decided to explain herself, "To tell you the truth, I have a fear of being alone at night. It doesn't justify what I did, but ever since I was young I've always tried to hug whatever was closest to me in my sleep." Makoto had told Ann about her dad... Ann assumed that this must be related.

The two sat in the grass, their eyes focused ahead of them - not looking at anything in particular.

Ann decided to be bold, "I-If you need to... If you need to do that again. I won't mind."

"N-No it's okay. I can just grab a blanket and sleep out here. It's warm enough-"

Shaking her head, she looked at the girl, "Not happening. I'm not leaving you on your own out here," she barely registered that her hand had now overlapped Makoto's. Makoto's hand remained frozen as she turned her head to look into the blonde's eyes, "It's okay, Makoto. Anything to help you."

"Ann..." she sighed. A soft smile appeared on her face, "I appreciate that."

The two girls could now see each other's red cheeks. A part of them wanted to turn away, another part didn't. Ann decided that it was now or never. She had a spark of hope that maybe... just maybe, Makoto felt the same way.

"I-I..." Ann gulped, "Can I be honest with you about something, Makoto?"

"Anything," she nodded.

"I just... I just wanted to say that I miss you."

"You miss me?" she asked, confused, "But, we're here together now?"

Shaking her head, "No! I mean. I miss seeing you at school everyday. It doesn't feel the same without you."

Their knees bumped together. When had they gotten closer?

"O-Oh?" Makoto gulped, "I miss you too, Ann."

"I've just been feeling so down lately. Because we used to hang out a lot, and now I feel like we've grown apart."

"Ann..." Makoto said, sadness in her voice, "You can always call me, I'll always be free for you."

She shook her head, "Truthfully? I stayed away on purpose," she admitted, "I thought that maybe if I didn't keep in touch with you as often as I used to, my feelings would just go away."

Makoto felt like her heart had done a backflip, "Y-Your feelings would go away?"

Ann decided it was too late to back down now, "Makoto..." she breathed, "My feelings didn't go away," a tear rolled down the blonde's cheek.

"You have feelings for me?" Makoto whispered, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"I know you don't feel the same way. I mean, why would you?" Ann said, feeling more tears start to form, "You're the beautiful smart former student council president! I'm just some... dumb model who can barely think for herself. I'm so worthless. I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship, Makoto. I hope you can forgive me-" she had stood up in frustration now.

"Forgive you? Why are you apologising?" she looked up at Ann.

"Because you deserve to be loved by someone better than me-" Ann bit her tongue. She did not mean to say that.

"A-Ann?" Makoto stuttered, feeling like her ears were deceiving her. The brunette was soon on her feet, facing Ann.

Ann looked away, "Please forget I said anything, Makoto," Ann whispered, she felt like her heart was starting to break, "I'm so sorry, I-"

Makoto's hand came up to her cheek, causing the blonde to look at her again. Her thumb brushed away a tear, "Life's too short to apologise for how you feel."

"But you don't-"

"But I don't what?"

Ann bit her lip before whispering, "But you don't feel the same way..." Makoto felt her heart break at the sight of Ann's teary eyes.

"Who told you that?"

Ann could not explain the feeling inside of her right now. Did she just hear that right? Her stomach was doing flips, "Wh-Wh-What? You-"

"You aren't worthless, Ann. I admit, I miss you too. I really miss you. My final day at Shujin... I felt so lost. Of course I was going to miss the school and the students. But I was going to miss you the most. I'm not very experienced with things like this but I knew what I felt then and I know what I feel now. You're not just some dumb model. You're actually a lot smarter than you make yourself out to be," her other hand reached for the blonde's other cheek. Ann lifted a hand to gently wrap her fingers around Makoto's wrist, "We didn't get off to the best start when we first met," Makoto continued, "But I'm so glad I did meet you. You became my closest friend. You tried to understand me when no one else would. Not a day goes by where I don't think about you, Ann."

"Makoto..." Ann sighed, she was dreaming right?

"I'm in love with you, Ann. I have been for quite some time now. I only realised it when I left Shujin." the tears in Ann's eyes had turned from sadness to shock to happiness in record time, "I missed seeing you as Panther, too," she confessed, "I-I always thought you looked... I always thought you looked beautiful. And quite attractive if you don't mind me saying. I still do."

What. Is. Going. On?

Was Ann going crazy?

This was a lot to take in.

Ann thought back to Sumire's confidence.

"Can I kiss you, Makoto?" she asked, out of the blue. The need was so strong.

Makoto remained silent as she quickly glanced down at the blonde's lips.

"I-I'm in love with you too, Makoto. And right now, I really want to kiss you," Ann's hands slowly came up to rest on Makoto's shoulders. Makoto kept her hands firm on Ann's cheeks, "Can I?" Ann whispered, now able to feel Makoto's breath against her lips.

Makoto nodded slowly before deciding to make the first move, she rubbed Ann's cheek with her thumb before finally leaning forwards. They both almost immediately felt the hunger as their lips pressed softly together. This felt long overdue. They tested the waters. They reluctantly parted, their eyes remained on each other's lips. Ann decided she wanted more and dove back in again, this time deepening the kiss - her arms came to wrap around the brunette's neck, needing to feel her more. Makoto's hands had found their way to Ann's waist.

They soon needed to part for air, their cheeks were red and their breath was heavy, "Wow..." Ann whispered, letting out a nervous laugh, "For someone so inexperienced, you're er- you're pretty good."

 _"Pretty good?"_ Makoto smirked.

Ann rolled her eyes, "You were amazing," she said, still feeling breathless. Ann's eyes remained on Makoto's lips, "You know... I missed seeing you as Queen, too. You're really hot when you fight. I find it attractive that you can ride a bike, too."

It was Makoto's turn to be turn, Ann had decided, "Wh-What?" she spluttered, "You watch me when I-?"

"I try not to. But you make it really difficult," Ann rested her forehead against Makoto's, her eyes now looked up into Makoto's deep red ones, "I really want to kiss you again, Mako-Chan."

She licked her lips involuntarily, "W-What are you waiting for?"

Ann was definitely going to be the death of her.

* * *

"Damn..." Ren muttered, looking out of the tent.

He clambered back inside, making sure not to disturb Ryuji, Yusuke or Morgana. He hid under the blanket and pulled his phone out.

'You win x' he texted.

Ren watched the screen intently.

'Can't wait to see you again Ren-Ren ;) x' - Sumire

He would never admit it, but he was excited to see what Sumire had in store for him.

-x-

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
